


flowers in the early evening

by spacebutterfly



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO, Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebutterfly/pseuds/spacebutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barga returns to Sandorius on unfinished business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flowers in the early evening

The cool evening wind caught Kazelma by surprise as always. As a fine cloud of sand washed over his feet, he brought the ball to a stop under his heel.

His team mates had finished practise hours ago. Each day they'd ask the captain to come back to town with them, to relax for once, but he always refused. Every time, instinctively, he shook his head and told them to go and enjoy themselves, but he would stay a little longer. He didn't like to idle. That's what he told them, and what he told himself, too.

Frowning, Kazelma began to dribble the ball again. Even though the imminent threat to his planet was long gone, he still felt restless, as if things weren't settled for him. He felt as if had to keep moving, or he'd lack purpose. He'd repeat every movement until he could pull them off without thinking – he shielded the ball from an enemy he could only see in his mind's eye, dancing with the ball at his feet.

“KAZELMA!”

Kazelma paused abruptly, staring at the ball with mild confusion, then nearly jumped out of his skin as he realised that the voice had not come from his imagination, but somewhere behind him. Quickly smoothing over his composure, he looked over his shoulder with a wary eye.

“Up here!”

The captain furrows his brow, raising his gaze to the cliff top that hung just over the training ground, and sure enough, someone was stood there. With that rumbling shout of a voice and a figure built like a rock, it was unmistakable for anyone else. “Barga.”

“You're as weak as the smell of flowers in the early evening, Kazelma!” The overzealous defender barked with laughter, though Kazelma found his insult to be as uninspiring as it had ever been. What seemed more pertinent was the question of just what exactly a member of the royal court of Faram Orbius was doing back on his planet again – especially Barga of all people. Whatever it was, it didn't bode well.

Kazelma swelled. Though, if he'd come all the way out here, it had to be something important, at the very least – that much was evident.

“I looked for you in town!” the Faram Orbian yelled, and the Sandorian noted that his words seemed a little stilted. “They said you would be here.”

Kazelma blinked. When Barga did not elaborate, he approached the cliff face cautiously, speaking in a half-shout. “Well, I am here. What have you come for?”

Barga didn't answer, and Kazelma only had a split-second to back as out of the way as fast as he could before the Faram Orbian jumped from the cliff top, crashing to the ground in a flurry of sand. As Kazelma watched him stand up straight, regaining his bearings, he could see other things fluttering in the wind behind him. It wasn't the right size or shape to be sand, and floated to the ground too delicately to be rock.

“Ahem!” Barga growled, and Kazelma blinked, returning his attention to him.

Barga's face, rather than looking stern, had frozen into a very strange grin. It wasn't such an aggressive one as he usually wore, which was actually even more unnerving. He was stood oddly too – was he hiding something behind his back? Kazelma stared at him with increasing suspicion. “What is it?” 

Barga just blinked at him.

Kazelma was feeling genuinely confused now, and a little irritated – He didn't like to have his time wasted, especially by Barga, who had caused him enough trouble in the past as it was. He may have apologised for his crimes, but the Sandorian couldn't help but feel distrustful in this situation.

“Kazelma!” Barga growled again, making him flinch.

“What?”

Barga seemed to hesitate, shifting uncomfortably. His odd grin was fading. “I have something to ask-- tell you!”

“Well, please, if its important, then tell me,” replied Kazelma impatiently.

“It's,” ejected Barga, looking impossibly small and nervous for his stature. What could possibly be making him so anxious? It didn't make sense, and now Kazelma was starting to feel antsy as well.

“Will you please just--”

The Sandorian's words were cut short when something was forcefully shoved in front of his face. He was completely bemused by it at first – it looked like a cone with strange purple growths coming out of it – until he realised that they resembled flowers, though nothing like the ones that grew on Sandorius.

Kazelma took a deep breath, which was a mistake, because the scent of the flowers was quite pungent and made him cough. He looked up at Barga again, whose cheeks were certainly a darker colour than usual. Now, he wasn't completely sure, and he wasn't even in tune with these sorts of things on his own planet, let alone Faram Orbius, but it seemed as if Barga was trying to engage in an act of-

“Courtship,” Barga blurted out, the blush even reaching his ears. “I mean, the flowers, that's what it means when you give someone flowers...on our planet...kind of.”

Kazelma stared. Barga seemed to be waiting for him to say something, but the Sandorian was having an unusually hard time working this out. If flowers are given to court someone...

“...Why are you giving them to me?” he asked, with the most genuine confusion. As if by magic, Barga snapped back into his usual arrogant demeanour.

“What are you, stupid?!” he barked, and it was the first time that Kazelma had ever felt relieved to be yelled at. “What do you think it means? It means, you know! Go out with me!”

It was odd, like the words were reaching Kazelma's brain but not really connecting. It simply didn't make any sense.

“I don't understand,” said Kazelma, watching Barga get even more agitated. “If you're looking for a partner, what would make you choose me?”

“It's because it's you! Or something,” growled the Faram Orbian. “Because I like you! Or something!” When Kazelma didn't reply, he pushed on. “Since everyone went back to their own planets I've been thinking about you a lot! And it's weird! It makes me feel weird! It's because, because I wanted to give you the flowers, so I'm here to give you the flowers so I won't feel weird any more!”

Taking this in, Kazelma slowly nodded, and Barga looked part-relieved, part-expectant. Brow furrowed, the Sandorian took the flowers from his courter's hands. “I'm not sure I understand completely,” he said, and Barga's face fell immediately. “But I am flattered that you came all this way to say...er, give this to me.”

The Faram Orbian crossed his arms. “About...about my question...”

Kazelma sighed. “I can't say yes,” he said, feeling a twinge of guilt at the flicker of disappointment on Barga's face. He looked down at the flowers. They probably wouldn't survive for long under the Sandorian sun, but he couldn't exactly give them back, either. “...but I won't say no.”

“What?”

“You said...you've spent a lot of time thinking about me,” said Kazelma thoughtfully. He raised his gaze back up to meet Barga's. “I also need to think about...this. So...give me some time.”

Barga nodded, eyes wide, and Kazelma wondered if he'd given him too much hope. Regardless, watching his usual grin reappear was...comforting, in a way.

“You can't resist my charm for long, Kazelma! Admit it!” he bellowed, but didn't seem to be expecting an answer. “I'll be back, so be prepared!”

“You're leaving already?” Kazelma asked, and the question caught Barga off guard.

“Well...maybe...unless you want me to stay!”

“I was just about to join my team mates for a meal,” said Kazelma, suddenly stuck by an idea. “Maybe you should join us. It could be a good opportunity to, you know...set things straight.” That was nowhere near as simple a task as it may have sounded, and by the look on Barga's face he knew it too. Watching him try to win back the favour of a team who still hadn't wholly forgiven him would be a sight indeed. An interesting little test, even.

“Fine,” Barga said, standing tall. “No...problem.”

Kazelma smirked. It was his turn to have a little fun.


End file.
